1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image data generation device that prevents decrease of printing speed even when continuing printing by switching paper feed trays and paper discharge trays during printing in a printing machine.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image data generation device generates image data required by a printing machine for printing by performing a Raster Image Processing (RIP) based on a print job. On paper feed trays of the printing machine, sheets of a plurality of sizes such as A4 and A3, or sheets having the same size but different directions, are placed, and the printing machine performs printing on the sheets while switching paper feed trays as appropriate based on the image data.
Therefore, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique relating to an image data generation device for performing an appropriate image generation process regardless of the direction of sheets being fed or the like.
The image data generation device stores image data generated by the raster image processing based on a print job; detects a paper feed state including the direction of sheets being fed or the like from a paper feed tray to an image generation unit; and, based on the detection result, selectively performs magnification, reduction, or rotation of the stored image data so as to adapt to the state of the image generation surface of the sheet being fed.
In addition, there are also printing machines having a stapling function for stapling printed and discharged sheets.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique relating to an image forming device that forms an image on an A4 sheet, and performs a stapling process by a first stapler when the first stapler is determined to be capable of stapling, or forms an image rotated by 90° on an A4R sheet (a sheet at an angle of 90° relative to the A4 sheet) and performs the stapling process by a second stapler when the first stapler is determined to be incapable of stapling.